1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a tracking method, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the tracking method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus which can effectively determine a target image that is a partial image corresponding to a reference image in a frame image, a tracking method, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the tracking method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus obtains data from light that is incident on an image pickup device and stores the data in a storage medium or displays an image of the data on a display unit. Specifically in the case of a digital photographing apparatus, such as a closed-circuit television (CCTV) surveillance camera, movement of a certain subject may be tracked by obtaining data from light incident on a image pickup device, analyzing the obtained data, and determining a target image as a partial image corresponding to a reference image in a frame image from the obtained data.
However, in various cases, such as when it is difficult to classify a background and the subject, a conventional digital photographing apparatus may fail to properly track the subject and mistakenly recognize the background as an object to be tracked, instead of the subject.